


WTNV Fictober Day 3

by writingfromthevoid (luciferxrising)



Series: WTNV Fictober Challenge [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cheesy As Shit, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferxrising/pseuds/writingfromthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 for the <a href="http://covinskey.tumblr.com/post/130287532290/wtnv-fictober-challenge">WTNV Fictober Challenge</a><br/>'Write an OC, however you’d like'</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> so, this isn't exactly a new work, i didn't have a lot of time today but then i went, heck, i have tons of drabbles of my wtnv oc's so why not post one of those  
> so, julian lancaster is my oc, my interpretation of janice's biological father, who left abby when he found out she was pregnant  
> he can be found at [strex-tech](http://strex-tech.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
> this is a cutesy drabble inspired by an ask meme about their childhood

“Abby?” Julian peeks around the corner of the room, holding a small bouquet of wildflowers behind his back. The girl, laying on her stomach on the bed and reading a book, looks up in surprise.

“Julian? What are you doing here?” she asks, putting her book down with a bookmark carefully placed inside. Julian smiles sheepishly.

“I, uh. Your brother let me in. The younger one.” He rubs the back of his neck, realizing too late that he’s using the hand with the flowers. And he gathers from the sound of Abby laughing that she’s noticed as well.

“Those for me?” she asks teasingly and he nods, stepping into the room and holding the bouquet in front of him.

“Uh, yeah. Can I…” He makes some vague hand gestures and Abigail pats on the bed next to her in an invitation. He sits down, smiling at her. “Thanks. So, uh, I… Oh, just take the flowers, you’ve seen them already anyway.”

She does take the flowers, tracing the petals of one with her finger while looking at him. Julian swallows nervously.

“So, yeah, I uh… I came here because I… I just… O my god I just really like you?” he blurts out, a blush rising to his cheeks. “And I wanna… well, maybe if _you_ want, we could, uh… go out on a date sometime? Just the two of us? Maybe?” His nervous smile grows tighter with every word he says, and by the end he just feels like curling up in a ball and dying.

He doesn’t get the chance to, because then there’s two soft lips on his cheek, and Abby smiles at him. “Sure, Jules. Sounds like fun. Oh, and also…” She picks out a flower and sticks it behind his ear. “Those are weeds.”


End file.
